Hidden 'ships
by KelleaMarie
Summary: My first fic. reviews appreciated. When hidden relationships are revealed, how will the crew of Serenity handle it? Rated T to begin with. This also contains SLASH.. next update when i get 3 reviews, so tell all your friends :
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the firefly 'verse i just like to play with Joss' characters a bit, No Money is being made from this.

A/N: This is my very first fic, i love reading Slash but this is my first attempt at writing it, i doubt it will get very graphic but thats why it has a T rating at the moment.

Mal/Jayner is my favourite slash pairing and Rayne and Maliver are my fave het pairings....but this story is SLASH so if that offends you stop reading now please.

Otherwise. please enjoy

* * *

The mule raced up the ramp of _Serenity_ and came to a halt as Jayne jumped out and then swiftly but gently lifted a blood covered, and almost unrecognisable body from the back.

"DOC!!, you had better have that gorram infirmary prepped and ready to go!" Jayne yelled as he hurried across the hold.

He ran down the metal corridors of _serenity's_ centre to the white sterile room.

"God, Jayne what happened?" Simon asked as he raced to get ready to save the Captains life...again.

Jayne tilted his head and shot the Doc a look that said _what do you think happened?_

"_Hwoon dahns_ ambushed us is what happened, damn cap'n had to say 'well that was easy' before we was safely back on the boat" Jayne growled.

3 hours later Simon was still working on Mal, and Jayne was going stir crazy so Simon kicked him out to get some rest, but there was no way Jayner could rest when Mal was this bad, sure he had seen it before but never this bad.

Jayne walked around the ship he called home, thinking about all the memories he had of the place after 5 years, his walk lead him the bunk of Sheppard Book.

"Book?" Jayne yelled out cautiously, which for someone like Jayne, the fact he sounded nervous should have been the first sign that something wasn't all shiny.

"Jayne?" Book asked he opened his door, "what is it?"

"He was hit, took 7 bullets meant for me and 3 already aimed for him, it was practically a firing squad waiting for us, no time to react or duck, he pushed me out of the way and took them all in the chest or stomach" Jayne gasped out in broken sentences.

"Okay, Jayne i need you to calm down and breathe for me" Book said calmly.

Jayne took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, picturing the scene in his head.

-------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mal, when are we having some more shore leave?" Jayne asked as they walked into the building to make the drop from their last job and pick up their money.

"dunno, might get wash to fly us to Haven, i know they had more work needing to be done, and the Sheppard should visit his flock" Mal replied

Jayne was about to reply when they came to the reception desk.

"_Ni Hao_, do you have an appointment?" the perky blonde asked

"yeah, tell Badger that Captain Reyenolds is here"

"not a problem gentlemen, he left instructions that if you should show up i was to show you straight in" she replied while typing on her computer presumably to tell Badger that they had arrived.

She stood and led them to a set of plain oaken double doors and knocked.

"don't you just love it when jobs go all smooth like?" Mal asked as the doors were pushed open and they were shown into a huge office, Mal noticed that the lights were on but the curtains were closed.

The secretary left them saying Badger would be with them in a moment, the door closed with a resonating click.

They were discussing the next job when Mal, leapt up and pushed Jayne out of his chair to the floor, jayne looked up in time to see mal's chest explode in a sea of red, it all happened so fast, Jayne forced himself to look away from Mal and focus on getting them BOTH back to Serenity, Jayne was currently shielded by the desk, so was safe for a few more seconds, he searched his pockets for ammo, and loaded up vera.

He had twenty bullets, so could kill 20 targets, he took a few deep, calming breaths and leant against the top of the desk to keep his arm steady as he began picking of the shooters one at a time. 12 bullets, 12 bodies. He didn't stop to think he picked Mal up and ran to the mule.

---------------------------------end flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jayne had finally broken down in Books arms and just as jayne was about to fall asleep they heard an ear piercing scream, Book and Jayne looked at each other for a split second.

"River" they said at the same time, before taking off for the origin of the sound...the mess hall.

"what happened Kaylee?" Book asked as they ran into the room.

"I don't know, she was sitting here with me and 'nara, when all of a sudden she screamed and fell to the floor, I tried to talk to her, but she's hidden herself somewhere"

"Book, you check the cargo bay, Kaylee you check the Engine Room, Zoe and Wash you have the cockpit, Inara see if she went to your shuttle" Jayne barked out the orders.

"Jayne!" Kaylee said before she left to check her designated area."She took the knife what she cut you with last time"

"Gorramit" Jayne breathed. "Okay, you find her you tell me, don't try to get her out yourself" and with that he walked out headed for the most likely places she would hide.

After an hour of looking and no luck, jayne was worried, he hadn't seen River in any of her usual places.

"Jayne, you need to get to the infirmary" Books voice announced over the comm.

All jayne could think was "Mal" with that thought, he ran.

When he arrived at the infirmary, he saw what they called him down here for, River was huddled in the corner, where she could see the door and what was going on inside the room, Wash had a gash on his arm, but Zoe had it under control.

"Book?" Jayne asked.

"Wash and Zoe were on their way to check River's room after they had searched the bridge, when they walked past here, they stopped to look in and see what was going on in there when River attacked Wash, telling them they were in the way, she couldn't guard him if she couldn't see him anymore and now she refuses to move out of that corner"

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she looks as though she believes if she stops guarding Mal he will die in there, but she won't listen to anyone who tries to talk her out of the corner" Zoe replied

"Jayne, its time" Book said calmly.

"Okay, you guys are going to learn some things in a second, but you can't react , and if you think you're going to you need to leave, you all need to be very, very calm" Jayne said to the others

"What do you mean jayne?" Wash asks

"I mean exactly what I said, now you need to be quiet...please" Jayne pleaded and that was enough for them, Jayne asking meant it was serious.

Jayne turned his attention to the girl in the corner.

* * *

A/N: me again.

Reviews are love, so let me know if you want me to continue the story.

Kellea xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So i know i said 3 reviews till i updated, but i couldn't wait to get more posted.

thanks to SINslayer7 and brandywine00 for the reviews.

I always prefer stories with good guy simon, and where I nara gets shut down in some way, because quite frankly i don't like her, she got in the way of possible Jayne/Mal love in both the show and the movie. :)

DISCLAIMER: this is not mine....if it was, jayne and Mal would spend a lot more screen time shirtless :) :)

* * *

"River...............River..............Sweatheart....can you hear me?"

"Told him that man was no good, but he didn't listen"

"I know honey, but you know how stubborn BaBa can be" Jayne said, ignoring the involuntary reactions of those behind him, continuing to focus on river and how she was doing, he had to get her calm or Zoe couldn't go into the room to help Simon work on Mal.

"His head is particularly hard, isn't it?" River replied with a small smile.

"that is true sweety, now how about you let Zoe go in and help daddy get all better, then we can go visit shadow, while daddy recovers" he said hoping that a trip to Mal's home world and a visit to his mother would cheer her up enough to let her guard down, so Zoe could get to work.

"Okay, but can you please try not to block the window?" she asked a nervous looking Zoe.

"Sure _mei mei_" she replied as she slowly walked towards the infirmary

"good girl River" Jayne said once Zoe was safely inside the room.

"I guarded Baba well, didn't i?" she asked nervously.

"you did a wonderful job, and i need you to keep doing it whilst i make sure the rest of the crew are okay, can you do that for me?" he asked her calmly, knowing she could sense his feelings on the matter.

"of course i can" she replied giving him her famous _you're an idiot for even asking that_ look

Jayne stood up and made his way over to the rest of ffthe crew, dreading the questions he knew were headed his way.

"Jayne?" Wash said nervously, "Why were you talking to River that way, normally you just call her crazy and leave the room"

"It's what parents are meant to do when their child is distressed or in pain" Jayne replied.

"PARENT!!, Jayne, what is going on and why is River calling Mal, dad?" Inara exclaimed (the 'why didn't he tell me about it' went unsaid).

"What i want to know is how simon didnt know about this new relationship?" Kaylee said from her spot near the infirmary window, making sure not to block River's view.

"what makes you think he doesn't know?" Book asked.

"Because Mal is still breathing" Wash muttered under his breath.

"Who do you think organised the adoption papers?" Simon said from the infirmary doorway.

The whole crew looked puzzled at the sudden relief on Jaynes face when Simon was able to make an offhand comment, knowing it meant nothing was terribly wrong.

"Jayne!" Simon said looking at Jaynes face, "I know you wont be going to your bunk tonight, but can you atleast try and get that daughter of yours to go to bed at a decent hour tonight"

"sure, Si" Jayne said as he walked into the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in the corridor -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Simon?" Kaylee asked

"yeah" Simon said tiredly

"what the gorram hell just happened?" she replied

Even thought they had discussed this between them they hadn't planned on telling the others unless absolutely necessary.

"Jayne and Mal, came to me about a year ago and we discussed River and our parents, and what a crappy job they had done protecting us from the evils of the 'verse" Simon began

"we'd been talking for about an hour when River came into the common room, she didn't say a word just walked towards us and sat on the lounge between Mal and Jayne, 5 minutes later she was asleep, it shocked us all, because of what the alliance did to her, she didnt feel comfortable sleeping in a room with any one except me, and even that made her restless sometimes. We asked her about it the next day and she said it was the only place in the 'verse she had found where she could feel peaceful and safe. Two weeks later I sent a set of adoption papers to our parents from a remote moon and picked them up a while later, River is now legally River Marie Cobb-Reynolds, she calls them both Father, or Papa and I havent seen her this happy or content since before she went to the academy" simon finished.

"Wow" wash said

"but why Cobb-Reynolds" Inara asked, clearly still annoyed that Mal hadn't told her any of this, she was going to faint when he told her the next part, Simon thought.

Book seemed to anticipate this aswell, because he subtely moved to stand behind Inara.

"Because that's Mal and Jayne's last name" Simon said like it was the most natural answer in the world.

"but how?" Inara said failing to understand the meaning, but Kaylee got it, judging by the smile on her face.

"the cap'n and jayne are Married, Thats so shiny" she said giggling and dancing in the hallway.

Book caught Inara before she hit the ground.

* * *

AWWWW!, poor Inara.....NOT.

well hope you enjoyed this chapter, Reviews are love.

kellea XXOO


	3. Authors Note

A/N: So sorry for the wait guys, RL has been a killer for the last year.

On the good side, i have multiple chapters that will be up during the next few days and on the weekend i plan to aim for one chapter every few hours, so, theres that to look forward too.

i have 2 chapters ready to go tonight, aafter a bit more formatting and should be about 1000 words each as i find thats a rather comfortable length to read in one go, if you would like them longer or shorter just let me know and i will see what i can do

Jayne's River xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go. The first of 2 maybe 3 chapter for tonight. let me know what you think

FIREFLY IS NOT MINE

* * *

Simon gave Inara a cursory seeing to, smiling inwardly at her reaction, he knew it would happen, Inara had followed mal around like a lost puppy for what seemed like years, always leading him on, just to turn around and go off whoring.

It wasn't mals fault that he had finally opened his eyes to what was already in front of him, Simon thought thinking back to what Mal and Jayne had told him when he asked why he should allow them to adopt River.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(FLASHBACK)()()()()()()()()()()()

"I know that River has no problems with this, but you can understand my reservations about this right?" An anxious Simon asked the two men asking to adopt his sister, One was his captain, the other the crews Merc.

"WE know where you're coming from simon, and we understand, but for you to truly understand why we want this you need to know a few things first, is that okay?" mal asked rather eloquently forsomeone who grew up on some backwater planet.

Simon could do little but nod his head.

"First you should know that Jayne and I are 'Together' and have been for a while, Does that bother you? " Mal Asked cautiously

"God no" Simon assured them "That would be rather hypocritical of me" he said shyly

"Wait, youre _Sly? _" Jayne blurted.

"Yes Jayne, i actually thought you had noticed, i'm not exactly sublte about it." he said

"Well, i- i mean, i had suspicions, but i wasn't going to outright say it to your face, thats just unnecisary"

"oh" was all Mal said, stunned.

"Now that that is out of the way, can you please finishh telling me what i need to know?" simon asked politely.

"Okay, so Jayne and i got married about 2 years ago, and well, lets just say, that our relationship is never boring" Mal said smiling up at his husband, Jayne just smirked.

"About a year ago we found out that Mal's Ma was real sick. we raced back to Shadow and Honestly thought it would be the first and last time that Ma Reynolds would meet her son-in-law, and never see any grandchildren. Mal was understandably upset but stayed strong for his Ma, But as we were getting ready to leave in the shuttle, During that vacation time we took on persephone, River ran up to us and gave us a letter addressed to Ma Reynolds, adn made us promise to give it to her." Here Jayne paused for a breathe and looked at the sleeping girl in his lap, She'd walked up in the middle of his explaination, crawled into his lap,and fallen straight to sleep.

Jayne just continued on as if nothing had happened "We landed on Shadow just as the sun was rising and were met by Mal's uncle who told us that Ma, wasnt doing so good, and they werent sure what to do, as they had tried everything they could think of.

mal pretty much ran to the house in search of his mother and when he saw her he almost burst into tears, by the time i had arrived at the room, mal was already curled up on the bed beside his mother, who was whispering soothing words into his ear as he wept for the first time, in years.

I was just about to leave to give them some room, when Ma called me over saying she wanted to meet the man who had made a semi-honest man out of her son."

here Jayne had to pause as he was getting rather emotional.

"is there anything i can do for your Ma, Mal?" Simon asked fearing that it may already be to late.

"No need, Simon. River's already done it" Mal replied leaving Simon more confused than before.

* * *

A/N: i decided to split this one in half so it didnt go on forever, hope you enjoyed it

xoxo


	5. Chapter 35

A/N : here you go part the second :)

STILL DONT OWN FIREFLY

* * *

Simon had no idea what to think, Jayne and Mal were married, Mal's mother was ill but apparently his mentally damaged sister was able to help.

"What do you mean, River's already helped?" Simon asked.

"Well, do you remember the letter that river gave us?"

"Yeah, just before you left"

"yes, well it wasn't so much a letter as a page from one of your medical books with some edits made and a note written on the bottom of the page, it took us a few days to remember that she had given us the letter as we had other things on our minds, but on our third day there we went up to Ma's room and sat on the bed with her as she read Rivers letter and Burst into tears, Mal and i were concerned that River had told ma Something upsetting by accident but when we saw the note at the bottom of the medical text we realised what had made her cry.

River had some how discovered Ma's illness and found the most likely cure...from the other side of the verse and with absolutely no contact with Ma at all, needless to say we were gobsmacked but we had tried every other option.

Simon, your sister is a genius and i dont know how she did it but with in a week ma was up and about all traces of the illness gone completely" Jayne said with a tone of awe in his voice at what river had done.

"we promised that one day we would find a way to pay back River for the miracle she performed for us that day, and this isn't something that we are both just rushing into, we have thought about it and thought, River needs a Loving and stable environment so she can feel safe and maybe one day, become the girl she wa before the academy, but that understand that she may never be that little girl ever again, but will love and care for her regardless of her issues, and ours, because gods no, we aren't perfect and we will screw something up, but we both want to make River a permanent part of our lives and have a family" Mal finished.

"Okay" was all Simon fund he could say, how could he deny them that, when they had told him they wanted to be every thing River deserved and more.

()()()()()END FLASHBACK()()

Simon smiled as he remembered that day, the best decision of his life.

He turned back to the infirmary and his patient pausing to give his _mei mei _a hug and kiss on the head on the way past.


End file.
